Event 92
Event 91 Death Before Dishonor Match Card NXT Wrestling Event 92 (9/20/16) (wwnlive.com) (LIVE! United Stadium, Chicago, IL/-Attendance numbers-TBA) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 7pm-8pm) Match 1 Roman Carter vs. Sami Cahillan Match 2:NXT X-Division Championship "Crown Jewel of pro Wrestling" Chase Owens © vs. Xavier Woods w/Big E Langston and Kofi Kingston Match 3:Tag Team Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) vs. ReDRagon (Kyle O'Reilly/Bobby Fish) Women's Match Tina Walker vs. Ivelisse *Shine Champion* Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Storm) vs. The American Wolves (Davey Richards/Eddie Edwards) Match 5: Non-Title Ace Walker vs. AJ Styles *NXT Champion* Co-Main Event: Black Ashes banned from Ringside Shinsuke Nakamura vs. TJ Kellet *NXT Intercontinental Champion* Main Event:Shimmer Championship Velvet Sky (challenger) vs. Mercedes Martinez *Shimmer Champion* Match Card Results NXT Wrestling Event 92 (9/20/16) (wwnlive.com) (LIVE! United Stadium, Chicago, IL/-Attendance numbers-TBA) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 7pm-8pm) Match 1 Sami Cahillan def. Roman Carter Results: This match was hard hitting and brutal for both men but Sami forced Roman Carter to tap out to the Stretch muffler. Aftermath: Sami was beaten down by the Black Ashes and Roman pile drives him as refs and Officials force them to get out of the ring. ------------ (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------------- Match 2:NXT X-Division Championship "Crown Jewel of pro Wrestling" Chase Owens © def. Xavier Woods w/Big E Langston and Kofi Kingston Results: Chase pins Xavier Woods via Rolling Elbow to retain the NXT X-Division Championship title. Aftermath: After the match Chase states that the state of Chicago sucks and that they should be honored to have the Crown Jewel of Pro Wrestling the best pound per pound Wrestler in the world today be their X-Division Champion, then Matt Raby comes out and just stares at Chase then at the X-Division Championship title. ---------------- -Backstage- AJ is getting stretched out for the Co-Main Event match with Ace Walker. ---------------- Match 3:Tag Team Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) def. ReDRagon (Kyle O'Reilly/Bobby Fish) Results: Tristen Ramsey pins Bobby Fish after hitting the Futureshock DDT. Aftermath: Drew Galloway who hasn't been seen in an NXT Ring has come back and throws Matt out of the ring and hits the Claymore boot onto Tristen and then picks Tristen up and hits the cradle Piledriver onto Tristen as Drew is on his knees as fans are chanting you suck five times. ------------- (Commercial Break/Advertising Death Before Dishonor Sept. 25th) (Commercial Break) ---------------- Women's Match Tina Walker def. Ivelisse *Shine Champion* Results: Tina and Ivelisse give the fans an awesome match from start to finish it was Tina who came out with the win via the 630 splash she adopted from her father that was able to allow her to pin the Shine Champion. Aftermath: Ivelisse and Tina shake hands as the fans chant one more match. -------------- -Backstage- TJ is frustrated and pissed off when he sees the Commissioner he pins him to the wall. TJ: Hey boss, I need you to like unban my crew like right now before things end badly for you. Justin grabs his hand. Justin: Let me think no because I'm sick and tired of seeing you get easy wins because of your group helping you out at every turn this time you will have to win on your own oh and the title match between you and Hydro is a Steel Cage match. TJ gets pissed off and frustrated. -------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------------- Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Storm) def. The American Wolves (Davey Richards/Eddie Edwards) Results: Both teams gave it their all in the closing moments of the Match as Paul isn't paying attention Alex nails Davey in the nuts and then he goes to cover Davey and gets the win. Aftermath: Paul sees Davey in pain from the kick in the nuts and he confronts Alex about it and Alex is just like "I want those tag team titles by any means I see fit to get them Paul," Alex leaves the ring as Paul helps Davey up and then he raises Davey's hand as a sign of respect. ----------------- -Backstage- Ace heads to the ring to face AJ Styles. ------------------ Match 5: Non-Title Ace Walker Def. AJ Styles *NXT Champion* Results: Both men gave it their all in this match for the fans AJ was about to hit the Styles Clash till Ace gets out of it and kicks AJ in the stomach and then lifts him up and hits the Benadrillyer mark 2 and then goes to the top rope and hits the 630 Phoenix Splash for the win. Aftermath: AJ gets frustrated and starts hitting Ace and hits the Styles Clash on him as fans chant you suck 5 times. -------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ----------------- Co-Main Event: Black Ashes banned from Ringside Shinsuke Nakamura def. TJ Kellet *NXT Intercontinental Champion* Results: At the closing moments of the match TJ was about to hit Shinsuke with a pair of brass knuckles but he ducks and then runs the rope and hits the Bomya knee strike and goes for the pin and gets the victory. Aftermath: Shinsuke gets out of the ring before TJ can hurt him as he's frustrated and pissed off about losing to the former 5x IWGP Intercontinental Champion. -------------- Main Event:Shimmer Championship Mercedes Martinez *Shimmer Champion* def. Velvet Sky (challenger) Results: Both women showed what they could do in the main event spot and they gave it all they had and more but Mercedes was able to pull out the win with the facebuster. Aftermath: Both Women shook hands and hugged it out as fans applauds them as the show concludes